The Other One
by Hooters45
Summary: Eveybody knows about original HTF characters, but there was one that nobody has ever heard of...until now. Debut for my new OC!


**Whats up! Sorry for being kind of late, I went to a block party, played CoD Black Ops with my bud, and went to my grandmas for the 3rd time this week! So, I finally got up my lazy ass and started writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other One<strong>

When Happy Tree Town was created, many animals entered and became the classic characters you know today. But there was only one that was different from the others; many people don't talk about him because he rarely comes out. When people play outside, he stays home playing Call of Duty. When people are inside, he goes outside for a couple of seconds. His name was Chris, a brown dog who stays out of sight. He was playing Call of Duty Black Ops in his PS3 and he was dying.

"Come...on, F***!" Chris said as he threw his controller in the ground. Chris almost destroys his cave after dying in Black Ops Online, so he orders new things in his computer to replace the thing he has destroys. Chris decided to go to his room and take a nap, it was a long day and he needed to rest his angrier.

Meanwhile, Zer0, Cuddles, and Toothy just finish a homemade catapult. "And we're done," said Toothy checking the catapult. "Great! Now all we need is something to throw," said Cuddles looking for something. Zer0 then climbed on top of the catapult and thought how "smart" he was being. "Dude, are you sure you want to do that?" Toothy said looking a bit concerned. "Yeah, bedsides we never die," said Zer0. "True, alrighty then," said Cuddles as he pulled the lever. Zer0 then went flying almost 80 feet in the air! He then saw that he was about to crash into a cave.

Zer0 broke through the cave wall and landed in a couch unharmed. "Wow, didn't expect to survive that," said Zer0 as he got off the couch and looked around. He then realized that his hat was missing, he then decided to look around the cave to find his favorite hat. Zer0 was kind of surprise to see a TV, a PS3, a kitchen, and 2 doors, Zer0 then saw his hat on top of the TV and grabbed it. As Zer0 put his hat back on, he heard snoring. Zer0 decided to look for the source of the sound and opened one of the doors and saw a computer and a person sleeping on a bed. Zer0 then decided to leave as quietly as possible, but ended up tripping and landed on top of an alarm clock setting it on.

Chris then woke up and looked around and saw a red bear about a year younger than him on the floor." Who are you and what are you doing here?" yelled Chris holding a screwdriver. "Sorry, I just flew in here and-""What the hell do you mean you flew in here?" said Chris. "I was launched out of a catapult and happened to crash through your house," said Zer0. He then introduces himself and explained why he was shot out of a catapult. "Ok then, my name is Chris," said Chris as he offered a handshake. Zer0 happily accepted the handshake. "How long have you lived here?" asked Zer0 looking around Chris's bedroom. "I been here since this town was created, but I don't go out so people don't talk about me anymore," explained Chris. "Oh, why don't you go out then?" asked Zer0. "I'm too busy tryinng to get every achievement in Call of Duty Black Ops," answered Chris.

"I love that game! I passed it 5 times and got all the achievements in my 360," said Zer0. "Awesome! Then you mind helping me out then?" asked Chris. Zer0 nodded and processed to help him out. Zer0 helped Chris find every secret that was not on cheat websites and help him got every achievement all in 10 minutes. "Finally, I never thought I can pass this game with some help and destroying part of my house when dying in this game!" Chris said happily. Zer0 was happy that he helped and made a friend and decided to bring him back to reality. "Why don't you go outside and I'll introduce you to people?" Zer0 asked.

Chris thought about it, it has been a very long time since the last time he went out. "Alright, but I can still play my Black Ops game right?" asked Chris. "Sure, just don't play online for like 5 hours or something," answered Zer0. So Chris went outside and met new people, others were shocked that he finally went out in public. So from this day, Zer0 and Chris were best friends and Chris finally goes outside, but nothing can stop him from playing Call of Duty almost every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats about it, I will make more stories in a couple of minutes. So read other stories, listen to your music, and review!<strong>

**See you Later!**


End file.
